1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a magnetron assembly that is adapted to be mounted in a microwave oven, and, more particularly, to a new and improved magnetron assembly that has multiple mounting configurations so as to be adapted to be mounted within microwave ovens having different mechanical orientation requirements for magnetron assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetrons are mounted within microwave ovens so that microwave energy generated by a magnetron tube within the assembly can be used for cooking purposes. Typically, the magnetron assembly includes a yoke enclosure in which is housed the magnetron tube. An antenna extends from one end of an anode portion of the magnetron tube through a top mounting plate affixed to the yoke enclosure and a filament stem extends from the opposite, bottom end of the magnetron tube into a filter box attached to the lower portion of the yoke enclosure. Input terminals project from the filter box in order to couple a choke within the filter box to a source of potential for operating the magnetron tube. When the magnetron tube is operated, a considerable amount of heat is generated about the magnetron tube and thereby within the yoke enclosure. In order that the magnetron tube is maintained at a cool enough operating temperature, opposite sides of the yoke enclosure are open to form vents so that air flowing through the vents flow past cooling fins that are disposed about the anode portion of the magnetron tube to thereby maintain the magnetron tube at an appropriate operating temperature.
Microwave energy generated by the magnetron tube is radiated from the antenna of the magnetron tube into a cooking cavity of the microwave oven via a waveguide into which the antenna extends. The magnetron assembly needs to be mounted within the microwave oven such that the antenna protrudes through a wall of the waveguide. Typically, the mounting plate on the magnetron assembly is used to mount of the magnetron assembly to a wall of the waveguide. The mounting plate may include threaded holes, unthreaded holes or permanent studs for securing the mounting plate and thus the magnetron assembly to the wall of the waveguide. These holes or studs often are located in mounting ears that extend out from opposite edges of the mounting plate.
Conventional magnetrons are manufactured in a rigid assembly with the mounting ears of the mounting plate, the airflow path and the filament leads being in a particular configured relationship with respect to each other. For example, the mounting ears, the airflow path and input terminals all can be in alignment with respect to each other; the mounting ears and airflow path can be in alignment with each other while the input terminals extend generally transverse to the mounting ears and the airflow path; the airflow path and the input terminals can be in alignment with each other while the mounting ears extend transverse to the airflow path and the input terminals; or the mounting ears and the input terminals can be in alignment with the airflow path that is generally transverse to the mounting ears and the input terminals. As can be appreciated, a different magnetron assembly is required for each different microwave mounting configuration when rigid assembly magnetron assemblies are utilized. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be have one universal magnetron assembly that can be used in a number of different microwave oven mounting configurations.